My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии/Галерея
. 1 = Первый приём Сумеречной Искорки в качестве принцессы ---- Moon over the Crystal Empire EG.png Bird's eye view of Crystal Empire EG.png Crystal_Empire_train_station_overhead_shot_EG.png Shoeshine_and_Cherry_Berry_at_the_station_EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Main_6_arrive_at_Crystal_Empire_EG.png Twilight_walking_with_Applejack_EG.png Twilight Sparkle -I'm a little nervous, too- EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-you're_nervicited!-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_jumping_up_and_down_EG.png Pinkie Pie -you also wanna curl up- EG.png Pinkie_Pie_curled_into_a_ball_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_'transforming'_EG.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_-we've_all_been_there-_EG.png Fluttershy_-almost_every_day-_EG.png Applejack_-no_reason_to_fret-_EG.png Rarity_frantic_-Twilight!-_EG.png Rarity_looks_for_Twilight's_crown_EG.png Rarity_-forgotten_it_back_in_Ponyville-_EG.png Twilight_-it's_in_my_bag-_EG.png Spike_with_Twilight's_bag_EG.png Twilight Sparkle -just feel a little self-conscious- EG.png Twilight_not_yet_accustomed_to_her_wings_EG.png Twilight_about_to_take_flight_EG.png Twilight_attempting_to_fly_EG.png Twilight_crashes_on_the_ground_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_Flying_Hot_Minute.gif Rarity_-you_are_a_princess_now-_EG.png Rarity_-if_I_had_a_crown-_EG.png Rarity_-I'd_never_take_it_off-_EG.png Twilight_assured_smile_EG.png Princesses_in_a_hall_EG.png Main_6_surprised_by_the_welcome_EG.png Twilight_enters_the_throne_room_EG.png Twilight_bumping_into_Flash_EG.png Twilight_looking_up_at_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Flash_Sentry_introduces_Twilight_Sparkle_EG.png Twilight_meeting_Cadance_EG.png Princesses_in_the_Empire_throne_room_EG.png Twilight_before_the_princesses_EG.png Celestia_sends_the_girls_to_bed_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_Empire_bedroom_EG.png Twilight_tries_her_crown_on_EG.png Spike_holding_a_pillow_EG.png Spike asking Twilight what's wrong EG.png Twilight_is_worried_EG.png Twilight_-now_that_I'm_a_princess-_EG.png Spike_-that_would_be_awesome!-_EG.png Twilight_-no_it_would_not!-_EG.png Twilight_-this_crown_and_these_wings-_EG.png Spike_reassures_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_-big_day_tomorrow-_EG.png Spike turning off the lamp EG.png Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_in_bed_EG.png Twilight and Spike going to sleep EG.png Spike_falls_asleep_EG.png Spike_in_bed_one_eye_open_EG.png Twilight can't get comfortable in bed EG.png Twilight_trying_to_get_comfortable_EG.png Twilight finally getting comfortable EG.png Twilight's_wings_pop_open_EG.png |-| 2 = Ворота в другой мир ---- The Crystal Empire EG.png Royal_guard_patrolling_EG.png Glow_in_keyholes_Equestria_Girls.png Crystal Mirror chamber door creaks open EG.png Sunset Shimmer casting a shadow EG.png Royal_guard_patrolling_2_EG.png Sunset_sneaking_past_royal_guard_EG.png Sunset's magic grabs the door handle EG.png Light_shed_on_Twilight's_face_EG.png Sunset sneaking into Twilight's room EG.png Spike_sleeping_soundly_EG.png Sunset_levitating_Twilight's_crown_EG.png Sunset_knocks_over_lamp_EG.png Sunset catches the falling lamp with magic EG.png Spike still fast asleep EG.png Sunset_almost_wakes_Twilight_up_EG.png Sunset places the lamp back on the nightstand EG.png Sunset looking at Twilight's crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer making a crown swap EG.png Fake_crown_placed_on_nightstand_EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to make her getaway EG.png Sunset trips over Spike's tail EG.png Spike_jerks_awake_EG.png Twilight Sparkle stirring awake EG.png Twilight_sees_Sunset_Shimmer_in_cloak_EG.png Crown in Sunset Shimmer's saddlebag EG.png Twilight_-she's_got_my_crown!-_EG.png Sunset Shimmer bolting out of Twilight's room EG.png Twilight and Spike ready to give chase EG.png Twilight_cries_-stop!_thief!-_EG.png Twilight's_friends_wake_up_EG.png Twilight's_friends_spring_into_action_EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing down the palace corridor EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_teleport_EG.png Twilight Sparkle teleporting EG.png Twilight_cuts_Sunset_Shimmer_off_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_teleport_EG.png Sunset teleports and leaves her cloak behind EG.png Sunset Shimmer teleports behind Twilight EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sinister_EG.png Twilight annoyed by Sunset's teleport EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_galloping_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_behind_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_catching_up_EG.png Twilight_catches_up_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Twilight_tackles_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Twilight_and_Sunset_stumble_in_mirror_room_EG.png Crown flying out of Sunset's saddlebag EG.png Crown bouncing off of the floor EG.png Twilight's_crown_flies_through_portal_EG.png Main_6_and_Sunset_watch_crown_vanish_EG.png Twilight_glares_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_-sorry_it_had_to_be_this_way-_EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to teleport again EG.png Sunset teleports next to the mirror EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_standing_in_front_of_the_mirror_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_step_through_the_mirror_EG.png Sunset Shimmer jumps through the mirror EG.png Twilight_and_friends_shocked_EG.png Fluttershy -who was that-- EG.png Main_6_and_princesses_in_throne_room_EG.png Main_5_hearing_the_story_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_hearing_Sunset's_story_EG.png Celestia_-I_tried_to_help_her-_EG.png Celestia_and_Cadance_in_throne_room_EG.png Twilight and Spike listen to Princess Celestia EG.png Spike taking out the fake crown EG.png Spike holds up the fake crown EG.png Spike_holding_fake_Element_of_Magic_EG.png Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Princess_Celestia_talking_to_Twilight_EG.png Twilight Sparkle -where did she go-- EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Princess Luna -no ordinary mirror- EG.png Princess_Luna_-no_ordinary_mirror-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_touches_the_mirror_EG.png Luna_pulls_Pinkie's_hoof_off_the_mirror_EG.png Luna_speaking_in_the_mirror_room_EG.png Pinkie_Pie,_Applejack,_and_Rarity_listening_to_Luna_EG.png Twilight,_Spike,_Rainbow_Dash,_and_Fluttershy_listening_to_Luna_EG.png Princess_Celestia_-the_importance_of_your_task-_EG.png Celestia_-not_what_has_happened-_EG.png Twilight_listening_to_the_princesses_EG.png Princess_Cadance_talking_to_Twilight_EG.png Princess_Cadance_leaning_towards_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_walking_towards_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_listening_to_the_princesses_2_EG.png Twilight_unsure_EG.png Girls_and_Spike_listening_EG.png Twilight's_friends_and_Spike_looking_concerned_EG.png Princess_Luna_talking_to_Twilight_EG.png Princess_Celestia_walking_on_scene_EG.png Princess_Luna_talking_about_Twilight's_crown_EG.png Princess_Luna_and_Princess_Cadance_EG.png Twilight_standing_in_front_of_the_mirror_EG.png Princess_Luna_placing_saddlebags_on_Twilight_EG.png Princess_Celestia_addressing_Twilight_about_her_task_EG.png Twilight_accepting_her_task_EG.png Standing_around_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_ready_to_go_through_the_mirror_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_jumps_in_front_of_Twilight_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_offering_her_support_EG.png Twilight's_friends_ready_to_help_EG.png Main_5_unite_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_wide_grin_EG.png Applejack_-not_a_real_word-_EG.png Twilight_smiling_at_her_friends_EG.png Princess_Celestia_behind_Twilight_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_questioning_Princess_Celestia_EG.png Frustrated_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png Princess_Celestia_explaining_EG.png Fluttershy,_Rarity_and_Rainbow_Dash_listening_EG.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_listening_EG.png Twilight_listening_to_Princess_Celestia_EG.png Luna_-time_is_of_the_essence-_EG.png Magic vision of the cresting moon EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight_about_to_go_through_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_putting_her_hoof_into_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_pulls_her_hoof_away_EG.png Princess_Celestia_encouraging_nod_EG.png Twilight_walking_through_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike_anxious_EG.png Spike speeds off after Twilight EG.png Main_5_call_after_Spike_EG.png Spike_follows_Twilight_through_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_spinning_through_a_vortex_EG.png Spike_joins_Twilight_1_EG.png Spike_joins_Twilight_2_EG.png |-| 3 = Искорка человек ---- Twilight Sparkle opening her eyes EG.png Spike the dog's paws EG.png Spike the dog's tail EG.png Spike the dog's face EG.png Spike as a dog EG.png Spike -I have no idea what YOU are!- EG.png Twilight_looking_at_her_hands_EG.png Twilight_screams_after_becoming_a_human_EG.png Twilight_covers_her_mouth_EG.png Twilight looking at her fingers EG.png Twilight waggling her arm EG.png Twilight_flailing_her_arms_EG.png Spike watching Twilight adjust EG.png Spike_scratches_himself_EG.png Twilight_examining_her_fingers_EG.png Twilight_wiggling_her_fingers_EG.png Twilight_looking_at_her_leg_EG.png Twilight_hyperventilating_EG.png Twilight_on_all_fours_EG.png Spike_-like_you,_only_not_you-_EG.png Twilight_touches_her_nose_EG.png Twilight_about_to_scream_again_EG.png Spike_covers_Twilight's_mouth_EG.png Twilight and Spike regard their new surroundings EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_-where_are_we-_EG.png Twilight_sticks_arm_through_the_portal_EG.png Twilight misses her hooves EG.png Twilight_determined_-get_back_there-_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_outside_the_'castle'_EG.png Twilight and Spike -works for me- EG.png Twilight_running_like_a_pony_EG.png Spike tapping Twilight's shoulder EG.png Twilight and Spike looking at a student EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_getting_strange_looks_EG.png Twilight acting like a pony in front of a student EG.png Twilight_embarrassed_EG.png Unnamed_boy_and_his_dog_EG.png Male student and his dog continue on their way EG.png Twilight_trying_to_keep_balance_EG.png Twilight using stair rail as a support EG.png Twilight_hanging_onto_stair_rail_EG.png Spike_mentions_Twilight's_-pesky_wings-_EG.png Twilight_glares_at_Spike_EG.png Twilight_about_to_enter_the_school_EG.png Twilight_slamming_into_a_door_EG.png Twilight_holds_her_head_in_pain_EG.png Twilight Sparkle puzzled EG.png Twilight_tries_to_use_magic_EG.png Twilight_gasp_of_shock_EG.png Twilight_looking_upset_EG.png Spike -you don't exactly have your horn- EG.png Twilight_pulls_at_her_hair_EG.png Spike pushes the school door open EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_enter_the_school_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_Canterlot_High's_main_hall_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_empty_hallway_EG.png Twilight -what do you think, Spike-- EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_'artifacts'_EG.png Twilight_looking_at_her_reflection_EG.png Twilight shocked by her reflection EG.png Twilight and Spike hear the school bell EG.png Students_walking_through_high_school_2_EG.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_in_crowded_hallway_EG.png Twilight shielding her head on the floor EG.png Twilight_crawling_on_the_ground_EG.png Twilight_struggling_out_of_the_crowd_EG.png Twilight_tripping_up_EG.png Twilight_sitting_by_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Flash_Sentry_at_his_locker_EG.png Flash_putting_his_hand_out_for_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_takes_Flash_Sentry's_hand_EG.png Twilight,_Flash,_and_Spike_in_hallway_EG.png Twilight_watches_Flash_walk_away_EG.png Spike_-I_don't_think_this_is_a_castle-_EG.png |-| 4 = Этот странный мир ---- Twilight_walking_nervously_through_hallway_EG.png Twilight_walking_through_corridor_EG.png Spike_worried_face_EG.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_in_hallway_EG.png Twilight about to fall over EG.png Twilight_falls_EG.png A_guy_looks_Twilight_in_the_ground_EG.png A_guy_smiles_looking_Twilight_in_the_ground_EG.png Twilight_looks_at_her_hands_EG.png Twilight_-got_to_learn_all_that_I_can-_EG.png Twilight_observes_eco_kids_EG.png Twilight_observes_dramas_EG.png Twilight_observes_hand_holding_EG.png Twilight_observes_techies_EG.png Twilight observing Miss Cheerilee EG.png Cheerilee_at_the_chalkboard_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_-I_don't_get_these_funny_clothes-_EG.png Twilight looking at interacting students EG.png DJ_Pon-3_with_headphones_EG.png Twilight_walks_by_Photo_Finish_EG.png Scootaloo_nearly_crashes_into_Twilight_EG.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_in_hallway_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_puzzled_EG.png Twilight enters the student restroom EG.png Twilight's reflection in bathroom mirror EG.png Twilight_in_the_boys'_bathroom_EG.png Twilight super embarrassed EG.png Twilight bolts out of the bathroom EG.png Boys' bathroom door EG.png Twilight_-what_a_strange_new_world-_EG.png |-| 5 = Встреча с Флаттершай (снова) ---- Twilight wandering the CHS halls EG.png Twilight overhears something EG.png Twilight and Spike poking their heads around a corner EG.png Twilight spying on Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_bullying_Fluttershy_EG.png Twilight shocked to see Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy_being_shy_EG.png Fluttershy -it doesn't really belong to you either- EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_corners_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_slinks_to_the_floor_EG.png Twilight_getting_angry_EG.png Spike_growls_angrily_EG.png Sunset_-you_really_are_pathetic-_EG.png Twilight_steps_in_-how_dare_you!-_EG.png Sunset hears Twilight's challenge EG.png Sunset_-what_did_you_say--_EG.png Twilight_and_Sunset_face_off_EG.png Sunset gives Twilight a smug smirk EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_human_1_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_human_2_EG.png Students_afraid_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_scares_boy_in_locker_EG.png Twilight doesn't like Sunset Shimmer EG.png Fluttershy_can't_believe_what_she_just_saw_EG.png Twilight -I couldn't just stand there- EG.png Twilight surprised -Sunset Shimmer-!- EG.png Sunset Shimmer walking down the hallway EG.png Male student comes out of hiding EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy -you've heard of her-- EG.png Twilight_and_human_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy -did you just transfer to Canterlot High- EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_introduces_herself_EG.png Fluttershy meets Twilight Sparkle EG.png Fluttershy_introduces_herself_EG.png Twilight couldn't hear Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy acting even shyer EG.png Twilight -it sounds like you're saying- EG.png Fluttershy shy in front of Twilight EG.png Human_Fluttershy_point_of_view_EG.png Fluttershy_wide_eyes_EG.png Fluttershy_meets_Spike_EG.png Twilight_calls_Spike_her_-dog-_EG.png Fluttershy_and_Spike_-he's_so_cute!-_EG.png Fluttershy_feeds_Spike_a_dog_biscuit_EG.png Spike_eats_dog_biscuit_EG.png Fluttershy_fawning_over_Spike_EG.png Twilight_-he_usually_just_tells_me-_EG.png Fluttershy_confused_EG.png Nervous_Spike_and_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy enamored with Spike EG.png Twilight_asks_Fluttershy_about_the_crown_EG.png Fluttershy -how did you know-- EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_lucky_guess_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_hopeful_EG.png Fluttershy shaking her head EG.png Twilight -you know what happened to it- EG.png Fluttershy_tells_Twilight_about_the_crown_EG.png Fluttershy_handing_out_flyers_EG.png Students_ignoring_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy dropping her flyers EG.png Fluttershy_crying_by_statue_EG.png Fluttershy_struck_by_crown_EG.png Fluttershy_rubs_sore_spot_EG.png Crown on the ground next to Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy picks up the crown EG.png Fluttershy_petting_Spike's_head_EG.png Twilight_asks_about_-Principal_Celestia-_EG.png Fluttershy_-you_could_say_that-_EG.png Fluttershy -she and Vice Principal Luna do make the rules- EG.png Fluttershy -probably in her office- EG.png Twilight and Spike take off in opposite directions EG.png Fluttershy_-third_door_on_your_left-_EG.png Twilight and Spike running to Celestia's office EG.png Fluttershy calls out to Twilight EG.png Fluttershy -not really supposed to have pets- EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_-pets_on_school_grounds-_EG.png Fluttershy -tuck him into your backpack- EG.png Fluttershy with animal friends EG.png Fluttershy_with_animal_friends_2_EG.png Twilight Sparkle thanking Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy realizes she's late for class EG.png Fluttershy scoops up her animal friends EG.png Fluttershy runs to class and waves goodbye EG.png |-| 6 = Разделение школы ---- Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia with her face in a folder EG.png Twilight and Spike about to meet Principal Celestia EG.png Twilight sets her bag down next to Celestia's desk EG.png Twilight tries to find the right words EG.png Principal_Celestia_at_her_desk_EG.png Principal_Celestia_leaning_on_hand_EG.png Twilight_nervous_in_front_of_Celestia_EG.png Twilight asks Principal Celestia about the crown EG.png Principal_Celestia_standing_up_EG.png Celestia_asks_about_the_Fall_Formal_EG.png Twilight_attempts_to_explain_EG.png Twilight absorbing Principal Celestia's words EG.png Twilight asks -princess of the Fall Formal-- EG.png Principal_Celestia_explains_the_Fall_Formal_EG.png Twilight mentions the Grand Galloping Gala EG.png Celestia_confused_-Grand_Galloping_Gala--_EG.png Twilight_hides_Spike_in_her_bag_EG.png Principal Celestia -was there a princess-- EG.png Twilight -she wasn't exactly a student- EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_as_Fall_Formal_princess_EG.png Princess_Sunset_Shimmer_second_year_EG.png Princess_Sunset_Shimmer_third_year_EG.png Twilight_in_deep_thought_EG.png Outside_Celestia's_office_EG.png Twilight_leaving_Celestia's_office_EG.png Principal_Celestia_-anything_else--_EG.png Twilight thanking Principal Celestia EG.png Twilight_and_Celestia_-my_door_is_always_open-_EG.png Twilight surprised by Celestia closing her door EG.png Twilight and Spike leaving Celestia's office EG.png Twilight_talking_to_Spike_EG.png Twilight and Spike talking in the school foyer EG.png Micro Chips passes through the school foyer EG.png Twilight_drawing_too_much_attention_to_herself_EG.png Micro Chips backs away slowly EG.png Twilight_biting_lip_EG.png Determined_Twilight_and_Spike_EG.png Twilight determined in the school foyer EG.png Twilight_-I_have_no_idea!-_EG.png Twilight hears the school bell again EG.png Twilight shielding herself from the student crowd EG.png Students fill the hallways again EG.png Canterlot_High_School_exterior_shot_EG.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_in_the_lunch_line_EG.png Fluttershy happy to help Twilight EG.png Twilight_picking_up_fruit_bowl_EG.png Twilight -I've decided to run for Princess- EG.png Fluttershy_drops_fruit_bowl_EG.png Twilight_with_fruit-stained_blouse_EG.png Fluttershy_eyes_darting_around_EG.png Fluttershy_cleaning_Twilight's_shirt_EG.png Fluttershy cleaning -a really bad idea- EG.png Twilight looking down at Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy_warns_Twilight_about_Sunset_EG.png Granny_Smith_the_lunch_lady_EG.png Fluttershy walking to a lunch table EG.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_walking_in_the_cafeteria_EG.png Fluttershy -vote for you instead of her- EG.png Canterlot_High_School_athletes_EG.png Canterlot_High_School_fashionistas_EG.png Canterlot_High_School_drama_club_EG.png Canterlot_High_School_eco_kids_EG.png Canterlot_High_School_techies_EG.png Canterlot_High_School_rockers_EG.png Spike_smacks_Twilight's_head_EG.png Twilight_corrects_herself_-everyBODY-_EG.png Fluttershy sitting down at a lunch table EG.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_at_the_lunch_table_EG.png Twilight_-not_if_I_can_help_it!-_EG.png Twilight_at_lunch_EG.png Twilight_eating_like_a_pony_EG.png Fluttershy_eating_her_lunch_EG.png Twilight_with_whole_apple_in_her_mouth_EG.png Twilight_talking_with_Fluttershy_at_lunch_EG.png Twilight_nervously_bites_her_lip_EG.png |-| 7 = Пинки Пай и Эпплджек ---- Twilight and Spike entering the gymnasium EG.png Twilight and Spike enter the gym EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_hear_-incoming!-_EG.png Flying streamers EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_falling_streamers_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_throwing_confetti_EG.png Pinkie Pie peeling a balloon off her skirt EG.png Pinkie_Pie_blowing_up_a_balloon_EG.png Twilight_ducks_under_Pinkie's_balloon_EG.png Twilight_noticing_Pinkie_Pie_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_surprised_EG.png Balloon_deflating_in_Pinkie's_face_EG.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_-are_you_psychic--_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_making_Twilight_uncomfortable_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_shrugs_-not_usually-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_inflating_yellow_balloon_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_hearing_about_Fluttershy_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_talking_about_Fluttershy's_-whole_shy_thing-_EG.png Twilight Sparkle -you two aren't friends-- EG.png Pinkie_Pie_talking_to_Twilight_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_talking_about_the_dance_EG.png Twilight Sparkle -I'm brand new here- EG.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_-ooh!-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_straight_face_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_examining_Twilight_closely_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_a_closer_look_at_Twilight_EG.png Pinkie Pie -do you have a twin sister- EG.png Spike_playing_with_a_balloon_EG.png Twilight_shrugging_-maybe--_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_up_a_clipboard_EG.png Twilight looking at the clipboard EG.png Twilight_talking_with_Pinkie_EG.png Twilight_looks_a_pen_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_innocent_smile_EG.png Twilight_holding_a_pen_in_her_mouth_EG.png Twilight holding the pen with her hand EG.png Twilight_writes_her_name_down_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_marvels_Twilight's_-bad_handwriting-_EG.png Twilight embarrassed by her penmanship EG.png Twilight and Pinkie hear Applejack enter EG.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_see_Applejack_silhouette_EG.png Applejack sets down bucket of cider bottles EG.png Applejack_wiping_away_sweat_EG.png Twilight_surprised_to_see_Applejack_EG.png Applejack_and_Big_McIntosh_in_the_gym_EG.png Applejack,_Pinkie,_and_Big_Mac_in_the_gym_EG.png Applejack_recognizes_Twilight_EG.png Twilight surprised that Applejack knows her EG.png Applejack picks up a cider bottle EG.png Applejack uncaps a cider bottle with her teeth EG.png Applejack_drinking_apple_cider_EG.png Applejack,_Pinkie,_and_Twilight_in_the_gym_EG.png Applejack_spit_take_EG.png Applejack's_warning_-think_twice_about_that-_EG.png Applejack -she'll probably approach you all friendly like- EG.png Applejack_draws_on_a_balloon_EG.png Twilight_and_Sunset_balloon_faces_EG.png Backstabbing_balloon_pop_EG.png Twilight and raining balloon bits EG.png Applejack trusts Rainbow Dash even less than Sunset EG.png Twilight asking about Rainbow Dash EG.png Pinkie_Pie_bouncing_on_large_balloon_EG.png Applejack_gripes_about_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png Twilight -something I really need to do- EG.png Twilight_and_Applejack_-suit_yourself-_EG.png Applejack_-how'd_you_know_my_name--_EG.png Twilight_nervous_blush_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_chugging_apple_cider_EG.png Twilight bids goodbye to Applejack and Pinkie EG.png Twilight and Spike race out of the gym EG.png Applejack puzzled EG.png Pinkie thinks Twilight is hiding a secret EG.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_-she's_psychic!-_EG.png Applejack and Pinkie hear Sunset enter EG.png Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_enter_the_gym_EG.png Sunset Shimmer criticizes the gym decorations EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_wants_fewer_balloons_EG.png Sunset_pops_balloon_with_her_finger_EG.png Snips_holding_streamers_EG.png Snails_wrestling_with_balloon_EG.png Snails falling over EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking at cider bottle EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_hates_apple_cider_EG.png Applejack_challenges_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_confronts_Applejack_EG.png Sunset_belittles_Applejack_EG.png Applejack_red_with_anger_EG.png Sunset_-it's_gonna_be_MY_coronation-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_-running_unopposed-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_and_clipboard_-not_this_time-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_shocked_EG.png Sunset Shimmer reading the clipboard EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_getting_mad_EG.png Sunset_-where_is_this_Twilight_Sparkle--_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_nervous_chuckle_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_keeping_up_appearances_EG.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_curious_EG.png |-| 8 = Искорка против Сансет ---- Twilight continues wandering the halls EG.png Twilight in a dark hallway EG.png Sunset_appears_behind_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_vs_Sunset_EG.png Twilight_vs_Sunset_2_EG.png Twilight_and_Sunset_-and_her_little_dog_too-_EG.png Twilight_-it's_MY_crown-_EG.png Twilight_and_Sunset_-whatever-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_already_rules_the_school_EG.png Twilight_asks_why_Sunset_needs_the_crown_EG.png Twilight -you went to an awful lot of trouble- EG.png Twilight -switch it with the one that belongs here- EG.png Sunset_Shimmer's_-pop_quiz-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_-what_happens_when-_EG.png Twilight_thinking_on_Sunset's_-quiz-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_-you_don't_know--_EG.png Sunset_laughing_at_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_pouts_EG.png Sunset_-what_were_the_chances-_EG.png Sunset Shimmer belittling Twilight EG.png Sunset_belittles_Twilight_EG.png Spike_barks_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset Shimmer stroking Spike's chin EG.png Spike_-is_that_a_threat--_EG.png Sunset and Spike -oh, of course not- EG.png Spike growling at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer silences Spike EG.png Twilight_vs_Sunset_3_EG.png Sunset -you wanna be a princess here-- EG.png Sunset_-the_first_thing_about_fitting_in-_EG.png Twilight and Spike alone in the dim hall EG.png Sunset_walking_in_the_hallway_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_wrapped_in_streamers_EG.png Sunset unwrapping Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset_gives_Snips_and_Snails_orders_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_salute_to_Sunset_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_silent_monologue_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_menacing_close-up_EG.png Snips_talking_-in_Equestria-_EG.png Sunset_shouts_at_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_run_off_EG.png |-| 9 = Давайте сделаем несколько исследований ---- Twilight and the vending machine EG.png Twilight_licking_her_lips_EG.png Vending machine of peanut butter and fruit snacks EG.png Twilight_shaking_vending_machine_EG.png Twilight_pressing_hands_against_vending_machine_EG.png Twilight_about_to_kick_vending_machine_EG.png Twilight looking up at Trixie EG.png Trixie_appears_before_Twilight_EG.png Trixie_dramatic_scream_EG.png Trixie_being_dramatic_EG.png Trixie_-needs_some_peanut_butter_crackers-_EG.png Trixie drops a coin in the vending machine EG.png Peanut butter snack vending out EG.png Twilight_and_Trixie_-voila!-_EG.png Depressed_Twilight_and_Spike_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_-do_some_research-_EG.png Spike in Twilight's bag -research-- EG.png Twilight and Spike -I have to believe- EG.png Twilight_finds_the_library_EG.png Twilight runs into the CHS library EG.png Snips_and_Snails_outside_the_library_EG.png Snails_with_his_camera_phone_EG.png Snips_with_his_camera_phone_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_sneaking_around_EG.png Twilight using a CHS computer EG.png Twilight_staring_at_a_monitor_EG.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Cheerilee_in_the_library_EG.png Clueless_Twilight_and_frustrated_Cheerilee_EG.png Cheerilee_puts_on_a_smile_EG.png Cheerilee sets Twilight's computer down EG.png Cheerilee_assists_Twilight_EG.png Twilight pressing a keyboard key EG.png Twilight_and_Cheerilee_in_the_library_EG.png Twilight_and_Cheerilee_curious_EG.png Crusaders_dancing_to_music_video_EG.png Miss Cheerilee turns the speaker off EG.png Cheerilee_talking_to_the_CMC_EG.png Twilight, Cheerilee, and Crusaders in library EG.png Apple Bloom turns speaker back on EG.png Cheerilee_getting_a_headache_EG.png Miss Cheerilee scolding the Crusaders EG.png Cheerilee_takes_the_loudspeaker_away_EG.png Apple Bloom -it's just as well, y'all- EG.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_music_video_EG.png Crusaders saddened by video comments EG.png CMC_on_the_computer_EG.png Crusaders get an idea EG.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo running off EG.png Snails_recording_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_pounding_the_keyboard_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_snickering_EG.png Twilight taking a book off the shelf EG.png Twilight_carrying_stack_of_books_EG.png Library books falling everywhere EG.png Twilight_and_Cheerilee_-shhh!-_EG.png Twilight embarrassed in the library EG.png Snips and Snails filming Twilight EG.png Twilight_holding_book_in_her_mouth_EG.png Twilight handling books with her hands EG.png Twilight standing over a photocopier EG.png Snips recording Twilight EG.png Twilight_using_a_photocopier_EG.png Twilight_misusing_a_photocopier_EG.png Twilight_thrown_back_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_high_five_EG.png Twilight_library_yawn_EG.png Twilight -where we're gonna sleep tonight- EG.png Spike reading a book under a table EG.png Spike_has_an_idea_EG.png Spike leads Twilight to a tarp EG.png Twilight Sparkle curious EG.png Spike pulls the dusty tarp away EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_bed_of_books_EG.png Twilight_sits_on_bed_of_books_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_-it's_perfect-_EG.png Spike_cute_panting_EG.png Twilight_scratches_Spike's_head_EG.png Twilight scratching Spike's belly EG.png Twilight holding a yearbook EG.png Twilight_finds_a_yearbook_EG.png Twilight opening the yearbook EG.png Twilight pointing to photo of human Main Five.png Human_Main_5_freshman_photo_EG.png Spike hears there's a human Rarity EG.png Spike_excited_-there's_a_Rarity_here-!-_EG.png Spike_gives_the_yearbook_to_Twilight_EG.png Twilight -they look like they're friends- EG.png Spike -I thought we'd figured that out already- EG.png Twilight_reading_the_yearbook_EG.png Twilight sad about the human Main Five EG.png Spike_concerned_-not_so_much-_EG.png Twilight_lying_on_book_bed_EG.png Spike pulling the covers EG.png Spike worried about Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_library_nighttime_EG.png Twilight smiling with yearbook open EG.png Spike falls asleep next to Twilight EG.png Twilight_holding_Spike_close_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_library_EG.png |-| 10 = Рарити ---- Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png CHS loudspeaker over students EG.png CHS students enter the school EG.png Twilight -win over all those different groups- EG.png Twilight_prepares_talking_points_EG.png Spike making fun of Twilight EG.png Twilight_tells_Spike_to_get_in_the_bag_EG.png Optimistic_Twilight_and_Spike_EG.png Twilight and Spike about to exit the library EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_calming_breath_EG.png Twilight determined and Spike EG.png Students_walking_through_Canterlot_High_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_hallway_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_hopeful_grin_EG.png Students_laughing_at_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_worried_wondering_EG.png Twilight_walking_past_students_EG.png Twilight -everybody looking at me funny- EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_arm_yank_EG.png Twilight shoved inside a classroom EG.png Rarity_blocks_the_door_EG.png Twilight surprised to see Rarity EG.png Twilight and Spike looking at Rarity EG.png Rarity_takes_Twilight's_measurements_EG.png Rarity_idea_smile_EG.png Rarity_rifling_through_her_bag_EG.png Rarity_takes_out_green_blouse_EG.png Rarity slips a green dress on Twilight EG.png Rarity_disguises_Twilight_EG.png Rarity -no one will recognize you- EG.png Twilight_in_Rarity's_disguise_EG.png Rarity -we'll need a disguise for your dog- EG.png Rarity_pokes_Spike's_nose_EG.png Human_Rarity_and_dog_Spike_EG.png Rarity_and_Spike_-so_adorable-_EG.png Rarity_suggests_a_rabbit_disguise_EG.png Twilight confused -a rabbit-- EG.png Applejack_sees_through_Twilight's_disguise_EG.png Rarity_disappointed_EG.png Applejack enters the classroom EG.png Fluttershy_-Me_too-_EG.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_Pie_enter_EG.png Pinkie Pie -I like your new look!- EG.png Pinkie_Pie,_Rarity,_and_disguised_Twilight_EG.png Rarity_dismisses_Pinkie_Pie_EG.png Twilight -why do you think she doesn't care-- EG.png Pinkie_Pie_losing_her_temper_EG.png Twilight pulls off her blond wig EG.png Twilight -never mind- EG.png Fluttershy,_Applejack,_and_Pinkie_worried_EG.png Twilight_confused_-seen_what--_EG.png Pinkie Pie's laptop EG.png Twilight_and_friends_in_front_of_a_laptop_EG.png Pinkie Pie playing a video EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_smear_campaign_EG.png Twilight_hitting_keyboard_in_video_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_smear_campaign_2_EG.png Twilight_with_a_pile_of_books_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_smear_campaign_3_EG.png Twilight flying back goofily EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_smear_campaign_4_EG.png Twilight_shocked_by_video_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-It's_pretty_bad-_EG.png Twilight -this all happened yesterday- EG.png Twilight_hides_behind_chair_EG.png Main_4_speechless_EG.png Twilight_begins_to_lose_hope_EG.png Fluttershy -I'll still vote for you- EG.png Twilight_head_meets_desk_EG.png Fluttershy -you were so nice to stand up for me- EG.png Pinkie_Pie_offers_to_help_EG.png Fluttershy_-don't_accept_her_help-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_frustrated_EG.png Rarity_-don't_play_innocent-_EG.png Rarity_points_finger_at_Fluttershy_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_yells_at_Rarity_EG.png Rarity -happy to offer up my assistance- EG.png Rarity_snaps_at_Pinkie_Pie_EG.png Pinkie_Pie,_Rarity,_and_Fluttershy_arguing_EG.png Spike_ducks_inside_Twilight's_bag_EG.png Applejack_interrupts_argument_EG.png Applejack throwing out an apple core EG.png Rarity_snaps_at_Applejack_EG.png Applejack complaining about Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack_-she_made_a_liar_out_of_me-_EG.png Main_4_tension_brewing_EG.png Applejack arguing -is too!- EG.png Twilight_reaching_her_limit_EG.png Twilight_screams_-STOP!-_EG.png Spike hands Twilight the yearbook EG.png Twilight_opens_the_yearbook_EG.png Main_5_freshman_photo_2_EG.png Human_main_cast_smiling_at_photo_EG.png Twilight_pondering_EG.png Rarity -it's a nice theory- EG.png Rarity -Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it- EG.png Main_5_about_to_argue_again_EG.png Fluttershy_mad_at_Pinkie_Pie_EG.png Pinkie Pie -what are you talking about-- EG.png Pinkie_Pie_text_from_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_-I_never_sent_you_a_text-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie's_text_confusion_EG.png Rarity_wondering_about_e-mails_EG.png Rarity_e-mail_from_Pinkie_Pie_EG.png Twilight's_growing_suspicions_EG.png Pinkie Pie -never sent you any e-mails- EG.png Applejack_wondering_about_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png Twilight -didn't you ever ask- EG.png Applejack_feeling_guilty_EG.png Twilight_encourages_Applejack_EG.png |-| 11 = Радуга Дэш ---- Rainbow Dash kicking a soccer ball EG.png Human Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_arguing_in_background_EG.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_hug_background_EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_misunderstanding_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_talks_with_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_bashful_nod_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_playing_soccer_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_agrees_to_help_EG.png Rainbow Dash -beat me in a game of one-on-one- EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_nervous_-what-!-_EG.png Rainbow balancing a soccer ball on her head EG.png Rainbow_Dash_flaming_soccer_ball_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_confident_-one-zip!-_EG.png Flaming ball flies into the goal EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_uh-oh_face_EG.png Rainbow Dash kicking a ball down the field EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_soccer_goalie_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_kick_the_soccer_ball_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_soccer_kick_EG.png Twilight_shields_herself_from_ball_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_pumps_a_fist_EG.png Twilight getting nervous about her chances EG.png Main_5_and_Spike_scoreboard_two-zero_EG.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_on_soccer_pitch_EG.png Soccer ball rolls next to Twilight's feet EG.png Rainbow_Dash_swipes_the_ball_EG.png Rainbow Dash back-kicks the ball EG.png Soccer ball rolls into the goal EG.png Rainbow_Dash_scores_again_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_scoreboard_three-zero_EG.png Twilight kicks the ball toward Rainbow's goal EG.png Twilight_runs_down_the_soccer_pitch_EG.png Rainbow Dash steals the ball EG.png Twilight screeches to a halt EG.png Twilight in dull surprise EG.png Rainbow_Dash_running_with_soccer_ball_EG.png Rainbow Dash energetic soccer kick EG.png Psyched-up_Rainbow_and_sad_Twilight_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_scoreboard_four-zero_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_juggles_the_ball_EG.png Twilight_soccer_ball_meets_face_EG.png Twilight looks down at the soccer ball EG.png Twilight_gets_her_chance_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_running_clumsily_EG.png Twilight's_friends_and_Spike_cheering_EG.png Twilight finally going to score a goal EG.png Twilight_misses_the_ball_EG.png Soccer ball rolls next to Rainbow's feet EG.png Rainbow_Dash_kicks_soccer_ball_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_scoreboard_five-zero_EG.png Twilight_breathless_on_the_ground_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_upside_down_-that's_game!-_EG.png Main_5_looking_down_at_Twilight_EG.png Main_cast_glaring_at_Rarity_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_how_can_I_help_EG.png Twilight_gasping_and_sweaty_-I_lost!-_EG.png|Но...я проиграла. Rainbow_Dash_I'm_awesome_EG.png|Конечно проиграла. Я лучше всех. Rainbow_doesn't_help_just_anyone_EG.png Twilight_inspired_by_Rainbow_Dash's_words_EG.png Rainbow playfully punches Twilight's arm EG.png Rainbow_Dash_hugging_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_group_shot_EG.png Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_scheming_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_human_4_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_stare_EG.png Evil_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png |-| 12 = Вперед, кантерлотские Вондеркольты! ---- Sugarcube Corner EG.png Twilight_asks_for_extra_oats_EG.png Mrs._Cake_confused_-oats--_EG.png Twilight_embarrassed_-never_mind-_EG.png Human_Mrs._Cup_Cake_EG.png Twilight_picks_up_her_smoothie_EG.png Twilight_spills_drink_on_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Twilight's_spilled_smoothie_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_mortified_EG.png Flash_Sentry's_stained_shirt_EG.png Flash_Sentry_in_shock_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_-bumping_into_each_other-_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_kneeling_down_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_hand_on_hand_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_eyes_meet_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_pull_away_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_stammering_EG.png Flash_Sentry_smiling_at_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_awkward_around_each_other_EG.png Twilight_-I'm_gonna_go_over_there_now-_EG.png Flash_Sentry_amused_by_Twilight_EG.png Spike_sleeps_on_Rarity's_legs_EG.png Twilight_twirling_her_hair_EG.png Rarity_-don't_even_think_about_it-_EG.png Rarity's_warning_about_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Twilight_we_just_accidentally_EG.png Twilight_surprised_-ex-boyfriend--_EG.png Flash_Sentry_and_Mrs._Cake_EG.png Twilight_looking_nervously_at_Flash_EG.png Flash_Sentry_passes_by_Twilight_EG.png Flash_Sentry_smiling_back_at_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_-until_she_has_the_power_to_do-_EG.png Applejack_gets_the_group's_attention_EG.png Main_6_and_Spike_in_the_sweet_shop_EG.png Applejack_explains_the_situation_EG.png Twilight_and_Applejack_-see_her_differently-_EG.png Twilight's_friends_thinking_EG.png Rarity_-Twilight_Sparkle_is_the_one_who_united_us-_EG.png Background_humans_surprised_1_EG.png Background_humans_surprised_2_EG.png Rarity_blushing_EG.png Rarity_regains_her_composure_EG.png Rarity_-I_have_a_solution-_EG.png Rarity_reaching_into_her_bag_EG.png Rarity_has_an_idea_EG.png Rarity_presents_pony_ears_and_tail_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_curious_EG.png Rarity_puts_on_a_set_of_pony_ears_EG.png Rarity_cheering_-go,_Canterlot_Wondercolts!-_EG.png Rarity_jaded_-haven't_sold_any_in_ages-_EG.png Rarity_with_friends_-obviously_very_different-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_with_fake_pony_ears_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_puts_pony_ears_on_EG.png Rarity_-Twilight_Sparkle_is_the_one_who_united_us-_EG.png Rarity_puts_pony_ears_on_Twilight_EG.png Rarity_-what_do_you_think--_EG.png Pinkie_Pie,_Applejack,_and_Dash_with_pony_ears_EG.png Applejack,_Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_wearing_pony_ears_EG.png Spike_in_love_EG.png Rarity_behind_Twilight_EG.png Rarity_hugging_Twilight_EG.png |-| 13 = Девочки из Эквестрии ---- Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Mensa_table_EG.png Musician_table_EG.png Athlete_table_EG.png Fashionista_table_EG.png Rarity_sitting_down_at_fashion_table_EG.png Rarity_sitting_down_EG.png Rarity_at_the_lunch_table_EG.png Rarity_putting_on_ears_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_sitting_down_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_putting_ears_on_EG.png Students_waiting_in_lunch_queue_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_in_lunch_queue_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_putting_on_ears_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_her_tray_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_slamming_her_tray_EG.png Rarity_stomping_her_feet_EG.png Rarity_clapping_her_hands_EG.png Fluttershy_banging_cups_on_the_table_EG.png Fluttershy_banging_cups_on_the_table_2_EG.png Big_McIntosh_eating_an_apple_EG.png Applejack_clapping_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_slamming_her_tray_EG.png Rarity_clapping_EG.png Spike_starting_the_music_EG.png Spike_sitting_in_Twilight's_bag_EG.png Girls_ready_to_sing_EG.png Girls_begin_the_song_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_singing_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_singing_2_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_running_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_running_with_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy,_Dash,_and_Applejack_clap_EG.png Rarity_clapping_in_the_middle_EG.png Other_girls_join_in_EG.png Girls_clapping_in_unison_EG.png Girls_dancing_EG.png Girls_dancing_2_EG.png Girls_dancing_3_EG.png Girls_dancing_-just_like_me-_EG.png Girls_on_a_splash_screen_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_splash_screen_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_splash_screen_EG.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_Pie_splash_screen_EG.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_Pie_splash_screen_2_EG.png Girls_on_a_splash_screen_2_EG.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_holding_hands_EG.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_pointing_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_looking_at_each_other_EG.png Girls_with_their_hands_in_the_air_EG.png Rarity_startling_a_studen_on_the_phone_EG.png Rarity_startling_a_studen_on_the_phone_2_EG.png Boy_talking_on_texting_screen_Equestria_Girls.png Fluttershy_winking_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_EG.png Rarity_looking_graceful_EG.png Girls_walking_in_a_line_EG.png Girls_pointing_around_EG.png Girls_with_their_hands_up_EG.png DJ_Pon-3_in_the_cafeteria_EG.png Applejack_grabbing_onto_DJ-Pon3's_glasses_EG.png DJ_Pon-3_eyes_revealed_EG.png Pink_splashscreen_dance_EG.png Main_five_-Get_up!-_EG.png Pink_splashscreen_dance_poses_EG.png Excited_Five_of_the_Friends_Dancing_and_Singing_to_the_Cafeteria_Song_EG.png Five_of_the_Friends_Displaying_their_Dance_Routine_whilst_Singing_the_Cafeteria_Song_EG.png Main_five_-if_you're_gonna_come_around!-_EG.png Main_five_spinning_EG.png Five_of_the_Friends_Jumping_During_Their_Dance_Routine_Whilst_Singing_to_the_Cafeteria_Song_EG.png Pink_splashscreen_dance_8_EG.png Five_of_the_Friends_Dancing_and_Singing_to_the_Cafeteria_Song_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_on_top_of_a_chair_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_topples_the_chair_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_being_filmed_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_at_the_camera_EG.png Filming_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png Rainbow_and_Rarity_singing_together_EG.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_on_a_green_splashscreen_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_pushing_Applejack_and_Fluttershy's_scene_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_starting_her_solo_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-hey_hey-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-hands_up_now-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_with_a_megaphone_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_shouts_through_the_megaphone_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-hands_wave_up-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_putting_male_student's_arms_down_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_spinning_around_EG.png Rarity_-generous-_EG.png Applejack_-honesty-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-laughter-_EG.png Fluttershy_-kindness-_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_-loyalty-_EG.png Fluttershy_hugging_Pinkie_and_Applejack_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_singing_-all_that_we_can_be-_EG.png Rarity_pointing_on_splash_screen_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_winking_on_splash_screen_EG.png Main_5_dancing_-we_can_work_together-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_running_EG.png Applejack_pulling_on_chair_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Rarity_dancing_in_cafeteria_EG.png Main_4_marching_down_the_cafeteria_aisles_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rarity_opening_the_doors_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_-win_the_crown-_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_-gonna_be_myself-_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_-no_matter_what_I_do-_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_-be_true_to_you-_EG.png Flash_joins_in_on_guitar_EG.png Twilight_singing_to_the_students_EG.png Twilight_singing_on_a_cafeteria_table_EG.png Twilight_winking_-we'll_stick_together-_EG.png Twilight_singing_-school_pride-_EG.png Main_6_singing_jump_up_EG.png Main_6_singing_stomp_your_hooves_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_spinning_around_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_singing_make_a_change_EG.png Students_smiling_at_Twilight's_song_EG.png Fluttershy,_Applejack,_and_Rarity_on_top_of_lunch_table_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_and_drama_girl_join_hands_EG.png Pinkie_Pie,_Applejack,_and_Fluttershy_cheering_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_Rarity's_stomping_feet_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_spins_tray_on_finger_EG.png Rarity_and_Applejack_on_lunch_table_EG.png Rockers_bobbing_their_heads_EG.png Twilight_with_unnamed_rocker_students_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_in_the_cafeteria_EG.png Raining_pony_ears_and_tails_EG.png CHS_students_catching_pony_ears_EG.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_in_cafeteria_EG.png Diamond_Tiara_dancing_EG.png Techie_and_athlete_students_high-five_EG.png Fashionista_and_drama_girls_dance_together_EG.png Students_dancing_in_the_cafeteria_EG.png CHS_students_dancing_together_EG.png Twilight_-help_her_win_the_crown-_EG.png Flash_Sentry_and_band_in_cafeteria_EG.png Canterlot_High_students_dancing_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_watches_from_outside_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_watching_from_outside_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_notices_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_dancing_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_caught_dancing_EG.png Sunset_snaps_at_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_scheming_grin_EG.png |-| 14 = Закулисная тактика Сансет ---- School bell ringing EG.png DJ Pon-3 and students with pony ears EG.png Fluttershy,_Pinkie,_and_Rarity_with_pony_ears_EG.png Twilight_commends_Rarity's_idea_EG.png Applejack_frowning_with_pony_ears_EG.png Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_confident_walk_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_in_school_hallway_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_wearing_pony_ears_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_knocking_on_Luna's_door_EG.png Vice-principal_Luna_EG.png Sunset_-something_terrible's_happened-_EG.png Sunset_and_Luna_in_ruined_gym_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Luna_shocked_EG.png Sunset_pouting_and_Luna_suspicious_EG.png Sunset_-why_would_Twilight_Sparkle_do-_EG.png Vice_Principal_Luna_-why_would_you_think-_EG.png Sunset_giving_Luna_a_folder_EG.png Flash_listens_in_on_Sunset_and_Luna_EG.png Flash_Sentry_eavesdropping_EG.png Twilight_in_vice-principal_Luna's_office_EG.png Twilight_looks_down_at_photos_EG.png Photos_of_Twilight_Sparkle_EG.png|Фотошоп... Twilight_in_utter_shock_EG.png Human_Luna_looking_out_window_EG.png Luna_interrogating_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_looking_at_Vice_Principal_Luna_EG.png Vice_Principal_Luna_looks_at_Twilight_disapprovingly_EG.png Twilight_in_despair_EG.png Twilight_and_Luna_look_toward_the_office_door_EG.png Flash_Sentry_to_the_rescue_EG.png Flash_Sentry_walking_up_to_Vice_Principal_Luna_EG.png Flash_Sentry_gives_Luna_altered_photos_EG.png Luna_holding_altered_Twilight_photos_EG.png Luna_holding_altered_photos_of_Twilight_EG.png Luna_-I_appreciate_you_bringing_these_to_my_attention-_EG.png Vice-principal_Luna_talking_to_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_hopeful_again_EG.png Twilight_hugging_Flash_EG.png Twilight_hugging_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Flash_smiling_at_blushing_Twilight_EG.png Luna_standing_up_EG.png Vice_Principal_Luna_leaving_her_office_EG.png Flash_asks_Twilight_to_the_dance_EG.png Flash_Sentry_sincere_close-up_EG.png Twilight_blushing_at_Flash_EG.png Twilight_about_to_say_yes_EG.png Twilight_making_a_realization_EG.png Twilight_pushes_away_from_Flash_EG.png Flash_Sentry_startled_close-up_EG.png Spike_in_Twilight_Sparkle's_bag_EG.png Twilight_picking_up_her_backpack_EG.png Twilight_runs_out_of_Luna's_office_EG.png Flash_-one_no_would've_been_fine-_EG.png Flash_Sentry_walks_off_disappointed_EG.png Twilight_running_to_Carousel_Boutique_EG.png Rarity_and_friends_picking_out_clothes_EG.png Twilight_running_behind_a_curtain_EG.png Twilight_leaning_against_a_wall_EG.png Rarity_-everything_okay_in_there--_EG.png Twilight_-it's_not_okay_at_all-_EG.png Twilight_slinks_to_the_floor_EG.png Spike_thinking_-hmm-_EG.png Spike_tell_them_the_truth_EG.png Twilight_-but_what_if_they_won't--_EG.png Twilight_looking_in_a_changing_room_mirror_EG.png Twilight_pony_in_the_mirror_EG.png Spike_-these_girls_rallied_around_you-_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_petting_Spike_EG.png Spike_-unless,_of_course,_we_get_stuck_here-_EG.png Twilight_pulls_back_the_curtain_EG.png Main_5_concerned_about_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_explains_the_situation_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_big_-what-!-_1_EG.png Twilight_-it_had_to_be_postponed_because-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_big_-what-!-_2_EG.png Twilight_-the_Fall_Formal_HAS_to_happen_tonight-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_say_-what-!-_again_EG.png Applejack_covers_Pinkie's_mouth_EG.png Twilight_about_to_tell_the_truth_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-you're_from_an_alternate_world-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-the_crown_actually_has_a_magical_element-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_guesses_the_truth_1_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-you_need_them_all_to_help_protect-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_guesses_the_truth_2_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-a_really,_really_long_time!-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_huge_smile_EG.png Twilight_jaw_hanging_open_EG.png Spike_jaw_hanging_open_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_disbelieving_EG.png Spike_speaks_-pretty_much_spot-on-_EG.png Rarity_freak_out_-he_can_talk-!-_EG.png Spike_talking_to_Twilight's_friends_EG.png Spike_actually_a_fire-breathing_dragon_EG.png Rarity,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_in_stunned_silence_EG.png Fluttershy_utterly_amazed_EG.png Fluttershy_talking_to_Spike_EG.png Spike_confused_by_Fluttershy's_behavior_EG.png Fluttershy_big_smile_EG.png Spike_sitting_next_to_Rarity_EG.png Rarity_speechless_EG.png Spike_-maybe_later-_EG.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_-how_did_you_know--_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-just_a_hunch-_1_EG.png Applejack_-let_me_get_this_straight-_EG.png Main_5_surprised_-you're_a_princess--_EG.png Twilight_nodding_embarrassed_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_-that..._is...-_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_-that_is_awesome!-_EG.png Main_5_running_up_to_Twilight_EG.png Main_5_crowding_around_Twilight_EG.png Spike_-see-_told_you-_EG.png Twilight_in_happy_relief_EG.png |-| 15 = Время действовать сообща ---- Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Pinkie_Pie_thinking_-if_only_I_had-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-party_cannon!-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_sad_EG.png Twilight_-if_we_work_together-_EG.png Applejack_-can-do_spirit-_EG.png Applejack_-let's_do_it,_y'all!-_EG.png Main_5_put_their_hands_together_EG.png Main_5_hands_in_the_middle_EG.png Twilight_time_to_come_together_EG.png Mane_Six_center_hands_EG.png Main_cast_circle_overhead_shot_EG.png Twilight_opens_a_supply_closet_EG.png Twilight_carrying_brooms_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_sweeping_EG.png Rarity_squeamish_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_about_to_sweep_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_sweeping_up_EG.png Rarity_sweeping_and_lovestruck_Spike_EG.png Sweeping_up_in_the_gym_EG.png Applejack_holding_a_garbage_bag_EG.png Fluttershy_holding_a_garbage_bag_EG.png Rarity_holding_a_garbage_bag_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_a_garbage_bag_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_tossing_the_garbage_bag_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_a_garbage_can_EG.png Twilight_dragging_table_EG.png Athlete_boys_decide_to_help_EG.png Athletes_helping_out_EG.png Athletes_dumbstruck_by_Applejack_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_sweeping_with_her_hair_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_giddy_and_messy_EG.png Rarity_and_Fluttershy_hanging_streamers_EG.png Fashionista_girls_decide_to_help_EG.png Fashionista_girls_hanging_streamers_EG.png Eco_kid_catches_a_streamer_in_his_hand_EG.png Eco_kid_decides_to_help_out_EG.png Eco_kid_and_fashionistas_laughing_EG.png Techie_kid_hanging_a_floodlight_EG.png Techie_kid_almost_falls_off_the_ladder_EG.png Athlete_boy_holding_the_ladder_steady_EG.png Unnamed_techie_holding_floodlight_EG.png Unnamed_athlete_thumbs_up_EG.png Twilight_pleased_with_the_cleanup_EG.png Flash_Sentry_with_band_on_stage_EG.png Micro_Chips_working_sound_design_EG.png Micro_Chips_giving_a_thumbs-up_EG.png Twilight_bumps_into_Flash_again_EG.png|Любовь в воздухе Flash_Sentry_happy_to_see_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_blushing_with_broom_EG.png Photo_Finish_setting_up_camera_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_back_shot_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_arm_in_arm_EG.png Students_chatting_in_clean_gym_EG.png Twilight_and_happy_human_friends_EG.png Celestia_gets_the_students'_attention_EG.png Celestia_and_Luna_-Fall_Formal_is_back_on-_EG.png Students_cheering_in_gym_EG.png Celestia_and_Luna_-start_getting_ready-_EG.png CHS_students_mingling_in_the_gym_EG.png Students_lining_up_to_cast_Fall_Formal_ballots_EG.png Sandalwood_casting_his_Fall_Formal_vote_EG.png Fashionista_boy_-you_got_my_vote,_Twilight-_EG.png Sunset_watches_from_storage_closet_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_displeased_EG.png Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_in_storage_closet_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_listening_to_Sunset_EG.png Human_Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sinister_EG.png |-| 16 = Наш вечер настал ---- Carousel Boutique EG.png Twilight_and_friends_-we're_awesome-_EG.png Rarity_arms_crossed_EG.png Rarity_reaching_for_her_dress_rack_EG.png Rarity_grabbing_her_dress_rack_EG.png Rarity_presenting_her_dress_rack_EG.png Rarity_throwing_dresses_in_the_air_EG.png Fluttershy_looking_in_the_mirror_EG.png Pinkie_Pie's_dress_1_EG.png Pinkie_Pie's_dress_2_EG.png Pinkie_Pie's_Dress_3_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_her_dress_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_unamused_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_angrily_at_Rarity_EG.png Applejack_shows_off_her_dress_EG.png Rarity_thinking_about_Applejack's_dress_EG.png Rarity_comes_up_with_an_idea_EG.png Rarity_begins_to_shorten_Applejack's_dress_EG.png Rarity_shortens_Applejack's_dress_EG.png Applejack_looking_nervous_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_hairstyle_1_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_hairstyle_2_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_hairstyle_3_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_hairstyle_4_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_hairstyle_5_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_hairstyle_6_EG.png Pinkie_Pie's_hair_puffs_out_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_back_to_her_original_hairstyle_EG.png Fluttershy_brushing_her_hair_with_her_pets_EG.png Spike_in_front_of_a_mirror_EG.png Spike_trying_on_a_mustache_EG.png Spike_trying_on_another_mustache_EG.png Rarity_painting_her_nails_EG.png Rarity_inspecting_her_nails_EG.png Rarity's_reflection_in_her_nails_EG.png Rarity_putting_on_mascara_EG.png Rarity_putting_on_blush_EG.png Rarity_putting_on_lipstick_EG.png Girls_attending_to_their_looks_EG.png Rarity_approaches_with_a_chest_EG.png Rarity_opening_the_chest_EG.png Rarity_and_a_chest_of_accessories_EG.png Rarity's_friends_excited_EG.png Rarity_throws_accessories_in_the_air_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_cutie_mark_earring_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_wearing_her_cutie_mark_earring_EG.png Rarity_putting_on_a_necklace_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_putting_on_a_new_pair_of_boots_EG.png Applejack_fitting_her_hat_EG.png Twilight's_friends_and_their_dresses_EG.png Twilight_admiring_her_friends'_new_fashion_EG.png Rarity_guiding_Twilight_towards_a_dressing_room_EG.png Rarity_hands_Twilight_a_new_dress_EG.png Twilight's_friends_wait_for_her_EG.png Twilight's_new_boots_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_glamour_shot_EG.png Twilight's_new_dress_EG.png|Платье Искорки Twilight's_friends_are_impressed_EG.png Twilight's_friends_walk_towards_her_EG.png Twilight's_friends_surround_her_EG.png Students_going_to_the_Fall_Formal_EG.png Limo_front_EG.png Limo_back_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_arrive_at_the_party_EG.png Flash_pulls_up_in_his_car_EG.png Twilight_looking_back_at_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Flash_Sentry_runs_up_the_school's_front_steps_EG.png Flash_Sentry_-I_know_you_said_no-_EG.png Flash_asks_Twilight_for_one_dance_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_-I_didn't_say_no-_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_-I_didn't_mean_no-_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_blushing_EG.png Twilight_-I'd_love_to_dance_with_you-_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_interlock_arms_EG.png Flash_slamming_into_a_door_EG.png Flash_dizzy_derp_face_EG.png Flash_runs_into_the_school_EG.png CMC_dancing_at_Fall_Formal_EG.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_at_Fall_Formal_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_dancing_at_Fall_Formal_EG.png Flash_Sentry_and_band_playing_at_Fall_Formal_EG.png Twilight_waves_to_Flash_on_stage_EG.png Twilight_looking_for_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_-she_was_too_embarrassed_to_show-_EG.png Flash_Drive_big_song_finish_EG.png Principal_Celestia_walking_on_stage_EG.png Micro_Chips_turning_down_the_music_EG.png Principal_Celestia_addresses_the_students_EG.png Principal_Celestia_on_stage_EG.png Vice-principal_Luna_walks_on_stage_EG.png Luna_holding_crown_box_EG.png Luna_presents_the_crown_EG.png Twilight_awaiting_the_Fall_Formal_vote_results_EG.png Principal_Celestia_announcing_the_winner_EG.png Main_cast_nervous_at_Fall_Formal_EG.png Principal_Celestia_says_-Twilight_Sparkle!-_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_ecstatic_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_sneak_into_Fall_Formal_EG.png Twilight_stepping_on_stage_EG.png Celestia_presents_the_crown_to_Twilight_EG.png Crown_sparkling_on_Twilight's_head_EG.png Twilight_wearing_crown_on_stage_EG.png Main_5_happy_for_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_waves_to_the_students_EG.png |-| 17 = Борьба за корону ---- Twilight hears Spike call her name EG.png Snips_and_Snails_kidnap_Spike_EG.png Twilight_jumping_off_the_stage_EG.png Twilight_pushes_gym_doors_open_EG.png Twilight_chasing_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_running_with_kidnapped_Spike_EG.png Twilight_skidding_along_the_hallway_floor_EG.png Twilight_slams_into_a_locker_EG.png Main_5_giving_chase_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_confident_smirk_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_running_past_Trixie_EG.png Fall_Formal_Trixie_in_front_of_vending_machine_EG.png Trixie_in_Fall_Formal_attire_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_exiting_the_school_EG.png Twilight_pushing_the_school_doors_open_EG.png Twilight_sees_Snips_around_the_corner_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_on_school_courtyard_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_run_up_to_the_statue_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_appears_next_to_the_statue_EG.png Main_6_following_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_sledgehammer_EG.png Main_6_shocked_EG.png Main_6_and_Sunset_standoff_by_the_portal_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_restraining_Spike_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_-don't_hurt_him!-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_-I'm_not_a_monster-_EG.png Sunset_tells_Snips_and_Snails_to_release_Spike_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_puzzled_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_release_Spike_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_demands_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_demanding_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_smash_portal_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_big_gasp_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_-tick-tock,_Twilight-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_with_a_sledgehammer_EG.png Sunset_waits_for_Twilight's_decision_EG.png Twilight_making_her_choice_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_adamant_-no-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_enraged_-what-!-_EG.png Sunset_pointing_at_the_portal_EG.png Twilight_makes_her_stand_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_make_their_stand_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_grasping_sledgehammer_EG.png Twilight_-you_are_not_getting_this_crown-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_drops_sledgehammer_EG.png Sledgehammer_lands_on_the_ground_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_surprised_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_-so_awesome-_face_EG.png Twilight's_friends_moved_by_her_sacrifice_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_temper_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_squirming_angrily_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_-so_very_special-_EG.png Sunset_dives_for_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_on_top_of_Twilight_EG.png Sunset_knocks_the_wind_out_of_Twilight_EG.png The_crown_rolling_past_Spike_EG.png Sunset_knocking_Twilight_to_the_ground_EG.png Twilight_pulling_Sunset_back_by_her_shoe_EG.png Sunset_reaches_desperately_for_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_reaching_for_the_crown_EG.png Spike_jumping_on_Sunset's_head_EG.png Spike_runs_off_with_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_-grab_him,_you_fools!-_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_startled_by_Sunset's_orders_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_running_after_Spike_EG.png Sunset_shoves_Snips_and_Snails_aside_EG.png Main_cast_chasing_after_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Spike_trying_to_reach_the_door_handle_EG.png Sunset_corners_Spike_at_the_door_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_calls_out_to_Spike_EG.png Spike_tosses_the_crown_to_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png Sunset_sees_the_crown_go_flying_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_catches_the_crown_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Snips_crown_tug_of_war_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_fends_off_Snails_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_tosses_the_crown_to_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_catches_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_racing_toward_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_scared_eyes_EG.png Applejack_with_a_lasso_EG.png Fluttershy_lassoed_EG.png Snips_with_the_crown_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_takes_the_crown_from_Snips_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_handing_the_crown_to_Applejack_EG.png Applejack_throwing_the_crown_to_Rarity_EG.png Twilight_catches_the_crown_EG.png Twilight_throws_the_crown_away_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_catches_the_crown_EG.png Main_cast,_Snips,_and_Snails_looking_at_Sunset_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_glare_at_Sunset_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_with_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_puts_the_crown_on_EG.png |-| 18 = Трансформация Сансет Шиммер ---- Sunset Shimmer crown surges with power EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_a_magic_pillar_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_engulfed_by_magic_EG.png Pillar_of_magic_light_EG.png Twilight_and_scared_friends_EG.png Students_at_Fall_Formal_scared_EG.png Sunset_tearing_up_in_magic_pillar_EG.png Element_of_magic_surging_with_black_light_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer's_demon_arm_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer's_demon_boots_appearing_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_half_demon_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_transforming_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_fully_transformed_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_demon_form_EG.png Main_six_and_Spike_looking_up_at_Sunset_EG.png Demon_Sunset_wearing_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_firing_beams_of_magic_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_being_transformed_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_transformed_EG.png Demon_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Main_4_scared_of_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Main_cast_moving_away_from_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Twilight_angry_at_Sunset_EG.png|Я ненавижу тебя. Students_running_away_from_the_school_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_menacing_close_up_EG.png|ХА! Students_running_into_the_school_EG.png Sunset_casts_a_shadow_on_the_school_EG.png Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_in_front_of_the_school_EG.png Demon_Sunset_-just_to_get_my_hands_on_this_crown-_EG.png Canterlot_High_students_frightened_EG.png Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_enraged_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_-let_bygones_be_bygones-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_-you_will_be_loyal-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_breaks_the_school_doors_EG.png Front_of_the_school_torn_away_EG.png Demon_Sunset_flying_into_the_school_EG.png Demon_Sunset_about_to_cast_hypnosis_magic_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_hypnosis_magic_EG.png Students_fall_victim_to_hypnosis_magic_EG.png Canterlot_High_students_hypnotized_EG.png|ЗОМБИ! Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_-round_them_up-_EG.png Demon_Sunset_confronting_Twilight_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_gloating_-spoiler_alert-_EG.png Sunset_-I_don't_want_to_rule_this_pathetic_little_high_school-_EG.png Devil_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png|Я хочу ЭКВЕСТРИЮ! Snips,_Snails,_and_crowd_of_hypnotized_students_EG.png Flash_Sentry_hypnotized_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_worried_blush_EG.png|Флэши. Нет. Twilight_Sparkle_-no,_you're_not!-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_hovering_over_Twilight_EG.png Devil_Sunset_Shimmer_flying_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_blazing_hair_EG.png Main_cast_standing_tall_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_relieved_smile_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_irritated_growl_EG.png Main_six_stand_together_against_Sunset_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_-back_together_again-_EG.png Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_building_magic_EG.png Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_hurls_fireball_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_incoming_magic_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_brace_themselves_EG.png Red_flash_of_light_EG.png Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_laughing_EG.png Main_cast_protected_by_magic_EG.png |-| 19 = Магия дружбы берет вверх ---- Twilight_and_friends_protected_by_magic_EG.png Applejack and Rarity protected by magic EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_overjoyed_grin_EG.png Twilight_-the_magic_in_my_Element-_EG.png Positive magic leaking from the crown EG.png Main_six_about_to_transform_EG.png Applejack sprouts pony ears EG.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG.png Applejack transformation silhouette EG.png Applejack transforms -honesty- EG.png Fluttershy_sprouts_pony_ears_EG.png Fluttershy_sprouts_Pegasus_wings_EG.png Fluttershy's_hair_grows_into_a_ponytail_EG.png Fluttershy_transformation_silhouette_EG.png Fluttershy_transforms_-kindness-_EG.png Pinkie Pie sprouts pony ears EG.png Pinkie Pie's hair grows into a ponytail EG.png Pinkie Pie transformation silhouette EG.png Pinkie Pie transforms -laughter- EG.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG.png Rarity's hair grows into a ponytail EG.png Rarity transformation silhouette EG.png Rarity transforms -generosity- EG.png Rainbow Dash sprouts pony ears EG.png Rainbow_Dash_sprouts_Pegasus_wings_EG.png Rainbow_Dash's_hair_grows_into_a_ponytail_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_transformation_silhouette_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_transforms_-loyalty-_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_sprouts_Pegasus_wings_EG.png Twilight's_hair_grows_into_a_ponytail_EG.png Main_six_transformation_silhouettes_EG.png Sunset_crown_reacts_to_Twilight's_magic_EG.png Main_6_united_by_magic_EG.png Twilight_transformed_EG.png Main_6_magic_of_friendship_EG.png Rainbow_of_light_EG.png Sunset_beneath_rainbow_of_light_EG.png Rainbow_of_light_spiraling_around_Sunset_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_inside_spiraling_rainbow_EG.png|Что происходит Spiraling_rainbow_of_light_EG.png Rapid_Firing_rainbow_blasts_EG.png Twilight_-here_and_in_Equestria-_EG.png Second_rainbow_of_light_fires_at_students_EG.png Flash_Sentry_hit_by_rainbow_light_EG.png Canterlot_High_free_from_the_spell_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_hit_by_rainbow_light_EG.png CHS_students_returned_to_normal_EG.png Main_5_pony_forms_on_the_ground_EG.png Twilight_pony_form_on_the_ground_EG.png Spike_licking_Twilight's_face_EG.png Twilight_holding_arms_out_EG.png Twilight_hugging_Spike_EG.png|Так мило! Main_five_looking_at_the_crater_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_in_the_crater_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_smoldering_in_a_large_crater_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_bewildered_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_defeated_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_standing_over_Sunset_EG.png Flash_and_CMC_looking_down_at_Sunset_EG.png Sunset_defeated_and_crying_EG.png Sunset_-didn't_know_there_was_another_way-_EG.png Twilight_-doesn't_just_exist_in_Equestria-_EG.png Twilight_looking_back_to_her_friends_EG.png Main_5_in_Pinkie_Pie_hug_EG.png Twilight_-forever_be_alone-_EG.png Sunset_crawling_out_of_the_crater_EG.png Sunset_-the_first_thing_about_friendship-_EG.png Twilight_takes_Sunset's_hand_EG.png Twilight_and_Sunset_-they_can_teach_you-_EG.png Spike_as_a_Dog_in_EG.png Happy_Spike_-those_are_my_girls!-_EG.png Boy_-did_that_dog_just_talk--_EG.png Spike_disbelieving_face_EG.png Dog_Spike_annoyed_EG.png Rarity_picking_up_Spike_EG.png Rarity_thinks_Spike_is_adorable_EG.png Twilight_smiles_at_Spike_and_Rarity_EG.png Principal_Celestia_and_half-pony_Twilight_EG.png Principal_Celestia_holds_the_element_of_magic_EG.png Principal_Celestia_crowning_Twilight_EG.png Celestia_placing_crown_on_Twilight's_head_EG.png Girls_looking_at_Twilight_EG.png Principal_Celestia_hand_on_Twilight's_chin_EG.png Princess_Twilight_half-pony_form_EG.png Celestia_and_students_cheering_EG.png Flash_asks_Princess_Twilight_to_dance_EG.png Flash_Sentry_feeling_awkward_EG.png Twilight_looking_up_at_the_moon_EG.png Moon_in_the_night_sky_EG.png Twilight_blushing_at_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Twilight_takes_Flash_by_the_hand_EG.png |-| 20 = Решение ---- Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png Applejack_and_Big_McIntosh_dancing_EG.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_in_conga_line_EG.png CMC_dancing_EG.png Rainbow_Dash's_rainbow_streak_EG.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_at_the_Fall_Formal_EG.png Scootaloo_flying_around_the_gym_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_picks_up_Scootaloo_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_with_Scootaloo_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_goofy_dancing_EG.png Flash_Sentry_notices_Twilight_dancing_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_goofy_dancing_2_EG.png Flash_Sentry_understanding_smile_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_Sentry_dance_EG.png Twilight_pony_dancing_with_Flash_Sentry_EG.png DJ_Pon3_DJing_EG.png Photo_Finish_with_a_camera_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_photo-op_EG.png Photo_Finish_takes_picture_of_main_cast_EG.png Photo_Finish_takes_the_main_six's_picture_EG.png Main_cast_photo_-this_is_our_big_night-_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_group_hug_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_-look_out_for_her-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_hiding_from_main_six_EG.png Rarity_expects_an_apology_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sad_EG.png Luna_hands_Sunset_masonry_trowel_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_masonry_trowel_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_with_bricks_and_cement_EG.png Spike_-we_better_get_going-_EG.png Twilight_says_goodbye_to_her_human_friends_EG.png Fluttershy,_Pinkie,_and_Rainbow_Dash_saying_goodbye_EG.png Rainbow_Dash,_Applejack_and_Rarity_saying_goodbye_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle's_teary_goodbye_EG.png Princess_Twilight_and_winking_Spike_EG.png Twilight_-starting_to_feel_a_little_more_comfortable-_EG.png Twilight_-I've_been_walking_on_two_legs-_EG.png Twilight_can_handle_wings_EG.png Twilight_steps_back_through_the_portal_EG.png Moon_cresting_in_the_night_sky_EG.png Main_5_back_to_normal_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_running_toward_the_portal_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_slams_into_the_statue_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_dizzy_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_and_main_cast_-bummer!-_EG.png |-| 21 = Возвращение в Эквестрию ---- Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Crystal_Mirror_shimmering_bright_EG.png Princess_Twilight_on_hind_hooves_EG.png Main_cast_and_Cadance_look_at_Twilight_EG.png Rarity_-you've_got_your_crown!-_EG.png Rarity_-you've_got_your_crown!-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_Twilight_EG.png Applejack_crying_-so_worried-_EG.png Princess_Celestia_asks_about_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Twilight_looking_toward_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_-left_her_in_good_hands-_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Rarity_look_at_each_other_EG.png Rainbow_and_Rarity_-what_are_hands--_EG.png Spike_pops_through_the_portal_EG.png Spike_has_claws_again_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_returned_home_EG.png Main_cast_and_Cadance_walking_in_the_palace_EG.png Twilight_-I_wanna_tell_you_all_everything-_EG.png Twilight_tired_from_all_the_dancing_EG.png Main_5_and_Cadance_-dancing-!-_EG.png Twilight_bumps_into_pony_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Pony_Flash_smiling_EG.png Flash_Sentry_helping_Twilight_up_EG.png Main_cast_and_Cadance_looking_back_at_Flash_EG.png Princess_Cadance_-Flash_Sentry_I_think-_EG.png Cadance_teasing_-do_you_know_him--_EG.png Princess_Twilight_-not_exactly-_EG.png Applejack_teasing_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_denies_having_a_crush_EG.png Rarity_teases_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_-don't_be_ridiculous-_EG.png Twilight_-I_don't_even_know_him-_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_next_to_Twilight_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_circling_around_Twilight_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_guessing_the_truth_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_surprise_EG.png Pony_Pinkie_guesses_the_truth_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-asked_you_to_dance_at_that_dance-_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_-how_did_you_know--_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_-just_a_hunch-_2_EG.png Main_4_and_Cadance_confused_EG.png Bashful_Twilight_and_Spike_EG.png Princess_Twilight_holding_Spike_close_EG.png Crystal_Empire_final_shot_EG.png|Конец! Derpy_in_the_credits_EG.png |-| 22 = Разное ---- Рекламные материалы ---- HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 65.png Equestria_Girls_March_2_2013_character_designs.jpg Hot_Minute_with_Twilight_Sparkle_-flying_tricks-.png Equestria_Girls_February_10_2013_character_models_and_background.jpg My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls_outside_Canterlot_High_promotional.jpg Equestria_Girls_Screening_Promo.jpg My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls_logo_Hasbro.com_teaser_site.png Equestria_Girls_June_16_2013_movie_poster.jpg Equestria_Girls_promotional_image_2013-05-30.jpg MLPEG_lineup.jpg Equestria_Girls_second_movie_poster.jpg Equestria_Girls_iTunes_Movie_Trailers_background.jpg Equestria_Girls_life_sized_Applejack_and_Pinkie.png Life_sized_cut-outs_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_life_sized_cut-out_EG.png Rarity_and_Rainbow_Dash_life_sized_cut-outs.png Equestria_Girls_life_sized_dancing_Twilight,_Applejack,_Spike_and_Rarity.png Equestria_Girls_life_sized_Fluttershy.png Equestria_Girls_life_sized_Rarity_Premire.png Equestria_Girls_life_sized_Twilight,_Fluttershy,_Applejack,_Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike.png Equestria_Girls_Premiere_in_NTV7,_Malaysia.jpg Equestria_Girls_The_Hub_Promotional.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_EG_costumes.jpg Rainbow_Dash,_Rarity,_and_Applejack_EG_costumes.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Equestria_Girls_music_video.png Fluttershy_Equestria_Girls_music_video.png Applejack_Equestria_Girls_music_video.png Rarity_Equestria_Girls_music_video.png Rainbow_Dash_Equestria_Girls_music_video.png Pinkie_Pie_Equestria_Girls_music_video.png Misspelled_Pinkie_Pie_name_in_Equestria_Girls_music_video.png Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_1_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_2_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_3_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_4_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_5_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_6_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_7_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_8_of_8.jpg Товары ---- Equestria Girls Super Special logo Little Brown and Company Fall 2013-Winter 2014 catalog.png Equestria_Girls_DVD_ad.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_and_Sunset_Shimmer_Equestria_Girls_dolls_in_box.jpg Pinkie_Pie_Equestria_Girls_doll.jpg Applejack_Equestria_Girls_doll.jpg Fluttershy_Equestria_Girls_doll.jpg Rarity_Equestria_Girls_doll.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Equestria_Girls_doll.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_and_Sunset_Shimmer_Equestria_Girls_dolls.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Equestria_Girls_hairstyling_doll_in_box.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Equestria_Girls_hairstyling_doll.jpg Applejack_Equestria_Girls_Package.jpg Pinkie_Pie_Equestria_Girls_Package.jpg Rarity_Equestria_Girls_Package.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Equestria_Girls_Package.jpg Fluttershy_Equestria_Girls_Package.jpg Rainbow_Dash_doll_in_packaging.jpg Fluttershy_Equestria_Girl_Doll_Photo.png Pinkie_Pie_Equestria_Girls_doll_pamphlet.jpg Applejack_Equestria_Girls_doll_pamphlet.jpg Rarity_Equestria_Girls_doll_pamphlet.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Equestria_Girls_doll_pamphlet.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Equestria_Girls_doll_pamphlet.jpg Fluttershy_Equestria_Girls_doll_pamphlet.jpg Rarity_EG_fashion_set.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_EG_doll_and_pony.jpg Celestia_EG_doll_and_pony_set.jpg Princess_Luna_Equestria_Girls_pep_rally_doll.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Equestria_Girls_pep_rally_doll.jpg Rarity_Equestria_Girls_pep_rally_doll.jpg Applejack_Equestria_Girls_pep_rally_doll.jpg Fluttershy_Equestria_Girls_pep_rally_doll.jpg Pinkie_Pie_Equestria_Girls_doll_with_accessories.jpg Fluttershy_Equestria_Girls_standard_doll.png Rainbow_Dash_Equestria_Girls_standard_doll.png Equestria Girls Minis logo.png Equestria Girls Minis Mane Six lineup.png Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rarity Everyday packaging.jpg Изображения ---- Twilight Sparkle EqG bio art.png Applejack EqG bio art.png Fluttershy EqG bio art.png Pinkie Pie EqG bio art.png Rarity EqG bio art.png Rainbow Dash EqG bio art.png Sunset Shimmer (early version).png Equestria Girls Spike the Dog artwork.png Equestria Girls Spike dog wearing bow tie with tag.png Equestria Girls Spike dog wearing collar with tag.jpg Equestria Girls Principal Celestia artwork.png Human Trixie (Early Version).jpg TwilightSparkle FlashSentry.png Human Granny Smith (Early Version).png Не относящийся ---- EquestriaGirls-RussianProto.jpg EquestriaGirls Licencing Expo.png en: My Little Pony Equestria Girls/Gallery Категория:Девочки из Эквестрии Категория:Галереи фильмов